Dancing Lessons
by Ickle Jennikins
Summary: The Halloween ball at Hogwarts is fast approaching and Ron doesn't know how to dance. Hermione offers to teach him, and he accepts, but how long will they be able to hide their true feelings for eachother? (NEW CHAPTERS CAN BE FOUND AT CHECKMATED.COM!)
1. On the Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with their trunks, which were packed their school effects, as well as their new books for sixth year. They deposited them in an empty compartment, and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They sat down in the compartment, settling themselves in for the journey to Hogwarts that lay ahead of them. Hermione took a book out of her truck and began reading while Ron and Harry entertained themselves with a game of Exploding Snap, occasionally taking a break to discuss the latest Quidditch stats.

About an hour into the ride there was a knock at the compartment door. The three of them looked up to see Luna Lovegood standing in the compartment doorway with the familiar dreamy expression on her face. Luna had taken it upon herself to keep contact with Harry and Ron over the vacation. Every week one of them would receive an owl from her inquiring about their summer holiday, and plans they had. She seemed to have taken a deeper interest in Ron, though, and had begun sending him small, odd, gifts. Mostly, they were things that she had made herself. A pillow stuffed with Eagle down and covered in a pillowcase made out of a silky fabric, a candle that laughed when you lit it, and a card with hearts drawn all over it. Ron had written to Hermione, telling her of the gifts, and she couldn't help but become completely furious.

Now, Luna stood in front of her, smiling admiringly at Ron. Hermione had the sudden urge to kick her, but restrained herself by ignoring her and looking back down at her book.

"Hello Ronald," came her dreamy sounding voice.

"Hi Luna," he replied.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

"Not at all," said Harry, as he motioned to the empty space next to him.

Luna ignored his gesture however, and plopped herself down in the middle of Ron and Hermione. Ron shifted away from her a little bit. Hermione looked livid, but was still gazing down at her book, though not really reading it.

"Are you all excited about the ball?" Luna asked.

"What ball?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time, looking quite interested. At this point Hermione looked up from her book, intrigued by Luna's statement as well.

"The Halloween ball that is going to be held at Hogwarts this year," she smiled.

"So, it's going to be like the Yule ball?" Harry asked. He noticed Ron and Hermione exchange a look as the words 'Yule ball' escaped his lips. He remembered all too well what had happened after the Yule ball in their fourth year. Hermione had brought Viktor Krum as a date and Ron, whether he would admit it or not, had been insanely jealous. He remembered walking into the common room while they were in the midst of a fuming row about it.

"Oh no, I expect it will be quite different. We have to wear costumes, you know," Luna said, looking back at Ron. "We can go as Romeo and Juliet. You know, the characters from the muggle play? They were in love."

Hermione slammed her book shut.

"Well, Luna, I'll, er, certainly consider that," he replied, looking a bit peeved.

Luna smiled, "I should go and change into my robes," she said. "We'll be arriving soon." With that she took her leave of them.

"Well, another ball. That's certainly, er, interesting." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione who were still exchanging looks at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"That's if you even believe her," Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'believe her'? You think she's lying?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes. She's probably just heard Parvati and Padma gossiping about some stupid rumour of another ball."

"You just don't like her is all," Ron smirked.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, it does, and you'd hate it if I went with her,"

"Even if there was a ball, you wouldn't go with _her_," Hermione glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because-, because I don't like her!"

"Well, I didn't like Vicky, but you still went to the Yule ball with him!"

Harry sat back and looked out the window, trying to block out the yelling. Ron had done it. He had brought up the Viktor and the Yule ball, and it was quite obvious that a huge row was about to happen as a result of it. He always tried hard to stay out of Ron and Hermione's arguments, and had succeeded thusfar. He knew that even if he did try to make them stop fighting, he would just be ignored.

"What does Viktor have to do with this?!"

"Everything." Ron huffed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." He turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Hermione said, glaring at him.

After that, the rest of the train ride was a quiet one. Harry had tried striking up a conversation, but neither seemed to be in much of the mood and he had quickly given up.

Soon the train was pulling into Hogwarts, and the three of them shared a carriage up to the castle in silence. Rain pounded down on the grounds around them, and lightening flashed as they ascended the steps to the castle. They entered the great hall and settled down at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Good evening everyone! I realize that you are all quite soaked from the rain and eager to eat, so I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I only have one announcement to make tonight," he smiled. Many students let out sighs of relief. "The announcement is one that I am sure you will all be excited to hear," he continued. "This year, a Halloween ball will be held a Hogwarts." Everyone seemed to stir excitedly. Ron smirked and gave Hermione a look that clearly said 'I told you so'. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at Dumbledore.

"The ball will be held on the 31st of October, and all students are welcome to attend. Proper dress will be required, which means costumes!" He smiled down at the students, "Now, I think I have prolonged the feast long enough. Let's eat!"

Food appeared on the tables, and everyone began stuffing themselves with turkey, potatoes, vegetables, shephards pie, rolls, and everything else that littered the table before them. After the feast was over, the Gryffindors made their way up to their common room, ready for a good night's sleep. Ron plopped himself down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He lay back on his pillow with his hands behind his head. The announcement of the ball was still ringing in his mind, and as he turned onto his side he couldn't help but remember what Hermione had said to him during their row about the ball 4th year, _'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'_. These words echoed in his ears as he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	2. Overreactions and Gupticks

The Gryffindors awoke the next morning to the gray clouds left over from the previous night's storms looming over the castle. The retreating thunder rumbled in the distance as Ron and Harry dressed and made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. They would receive their class schedules today and they were both eager to find out what the day had in store for them.

They got to the great hall fairly early and seated themselves across from Hermione, who had been pouring over her own schedule while finishing up her breakfast of eggs and toast. She looked up at them as they sat down.

"Morning," she smiled, reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Should've known you'd be here already," Ron said.

Hermione gazed at him over her glass, "There's nothing wrong with an early start."

"Pass the toast," Harry said, interrupting Ron from the staring contest he was having with the top of Hermione's head, as she was once again going over her schedule.

"Right," Ron handed Harry the platter of toast.

"So, what do you think about this ball, Ron? 'Spect you'll go?" Asked Harry.

Harry knew that as far as Ron was concerned, talking about the ball with Hermione present was as unthinkable as preforming one of the unforgivable curses. But by the look Ron was giving him, Harry was sure that Ron was seeing those curses in a whole new light. Lucky for Harry, this question seemed to spark Hermione's interest as well and she looked at Ron expectantly. Taking notice to Hermione's inquisitive expression, he stopped glaring at Harry and looked down at his toast.

"I dunno," he said, his ears slowly turning scarlet, "remember all the fuss about the Yule ball, and you see how _that_ turned out."

Hermione tutted, taking another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What's that about?!" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"Oh, right. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure _you're_ looking forward to the ball. I'm sure you've already sent an owl to Vicky asking him if he's free that night so he can take you!"

"Ron, I–"

"Don't waste any time, do you? 'Nothing wrong with an early start', right?!" Ron was now standing up in his fury. Hermione looked quite speechless. Harry looked amused. "Well, that's just fine, Hermione! See if I care!" And with that he stormed out of the great hall, leaving Hermione, along with the other Gryffindors, staring after him in shock and confusion.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to spoil the fun." Harry smirked, biting into his piece of toast.

That day the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Hagrid had them paired up looking after Gupticks. They were water creatures no bigger than 6 inches that had the movements of a fish, but the look of a scaly kitten. Hagrid had seemed to take notice of Ron and Hermione's riff and had paired them together in hopes of getting them to speak again. For every pair of students there was a small tank with a Guptick inside.

"Now, feed 'em the berries if they seem hungry," Hagrid explained, "an' if they jump out of their tank jus' pick 'em up an' put 'em back in. They can't 'urt you."

Ron and Hermione settled down on the grass in front of their tank and looked inside. The Guptick was racing around excitedly, it's tail seemed to be propelling it in every direction.

"Energetic little buggers, aren't they?" Ron said.

Hermione looked at him, not sure what to say. He was getting more and more confusing by the day. One minute he was screaming at her in the great hall, and the next he was trying to make conversation.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier. I just got a little carried away is all," he said apologetically.

"Ron, you really had no reason to."

"I know, but it's just Victor is all. That stupid git bothers me," Ron mumbled, picking a berry off of the ground and feeding it to the Guptick, which happily poked it's head out of the water to receive it.

"You were the one that brought up Victor though," Hermione was speaking calmly, in all attempts to avoid another argument over the famous Quidditch player.

"Well, Harry brought up the ball, and I just figured you'd want Vicky to take you."

"Well, I don't," this came out a little more blunt than Hermione had wished.

Ron looked back into the Guptick's tank, hiding the look of pure relief that took over his face upon hearing Hermione's last statement. He picked up another berry and held it out to the Guptick.

"Ouch! Stupid bugger," Ron quickly pulled his hand up out of the tank and peered at his finger, which the Guptick had seemed to think was food as well. "Glad you think my pain is funny," he snapped at Hermione, who was snorting with laughter.

"Oh, let me see then," she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand in her's, peering down at his finger. "It look's fine," she said, slightly touching it with her own fingers.

Ron didn't seem to be listening to her though, he wasn't even looking at hand anymore. Hermione noticed his silence and looked up, meeting his eyes. Ron's ears immediately turned red from being caught staring. Hermione looked embarrassed as well, and promptly let go of his hand. They both stared back at the Guptick, not really even noticing it. After a few moments, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, you never did answer Harry's question this morning."

Ron jerked his head up at the sound of his name, "Huh? What question?"

"He asked if you're going to go to the ball," Hermione said, her cheeks going a little redder.

"Oh, well, er.. I'd like to, but, well, the thing is, er," Ron was having great difficulty speaking all of a sudden.

"Ron?"

"I-I can't dance," he finally blurted out.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment, and then bursted into a fit of giggles. Ron looked highly annoyed, and his ears turned an even deeper color of scarlet. Hermione spotted the look of embarrassment mixed with pure annoyance on his face and tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, gasping for air.

Ron huffed and turned back to the tank.

"Ron," she sighed,"I can teach you how to dance."

"Really?" He looked back at her with peaking interest.

"Really. But you have to be serious about it, and you have to actually go to the dance. I'm not wasting my time teaching you when you're not even going to use it," she said.

"I'll be serious about it, Hermione. I promise." Ron wasn't aware of it, but the annoyed expression that had covered his face moments ago had entirely turned into an expression of sheer excitement.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Okay, then we'll start tonight after dinner. I'll need to find a reasonable place to practice though."

"The Room of Requirement," Ron suggested.

"Yes, that sounds alright," she smiled, looking forward to this just as much as Ron was.


	3. Any future updates can be found at

I'm aware that the website didn't show up with my last upload, so here goes again:

All future updates of this story can be found at checkmatedcom

Put in a . between checkmated and com (it won't let me do hyperlinks!) When you get to the site just do an "advanced search" for the title "Dancing Lessons" and this story, along with it's current chapters will come up. (My author name on that site is Jenzie) Thank you please don't hesitate to review! That's what keeps me writing! :)

Also, in response to a comment I recently received on this site for this story, I'd like to say that what makes my story different from the other "16 romances on this page" is the fact that if it weren't different, it would be called plagiarism, darling. Also? It's not JUST a romance.


End file.
